Stuck With Her
by xXx-ChErRy-KiSs-xXx
Summary: I wanted a cool stepsister. One I could talk to, hang out with... get along with. And WHAT do I get? I get Kate Sanders. [Lizzies Story]
1. Chapter One: Detention

A/N: I know CoCo's Kate's Mums name. It's just that well... CoCo Sanders... it sounds crap. Lolz. And well, CoCo, daughter same age, same town... Lizzie could have figured it out, right? Anyone with half a brain probably could have. Or guessed at least. Anywho, so in this fic, CoCo Sanders, is now Beth Sanders! Enjoy :) And please review!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"And this was the reason for the American Revolution.."  
  
Mrs Philips voice droned on and on. I looked around the room to see the rest of the class not paying attention, some drawing pictures, writing notes, carving who they like into the desk, playing with their mobiles, sleeping.. basically anything that didn't involve listening to the teacher.  
  
"Hey Miranda," I whispered to one of my best friends who was on the desk next to me, "Guess what!"  
  
Miranda had a thoughtful look on her face, "Larry Tudgemans finally been taken back by his mothership?"  
  
I grinned and shook my head. "Ethan Craft is gonna ask you out?" She tried again.  
  
"Keep guessing," Kate smirked from the desk next to Miranda.  
  
I rolled my eyes and leaned closer to Miranda. I couldn't risk being caught out by Mrs Philips again. I'd already had two notes sent home this week for talking too much in class.  
  
"My Dads letting me have a big party this year! With everyone from school. I wrote out invitations for everyone in the grade last night, and I'm having it Saturday after next, the seventh."  
  
I was ecstatic when Dad told me. I'd never had a cool, big party before. This was gonna rock!  
  
"Wow, that is so cool!" Miranda looked just as excited as me.  
  
"Yeah, like anyone's gonna turn up to Loser-Lizzie's lame excuse for a party," Kate said, cutting into the conversation.  
  
Miranda turned and gave her a dirty look, "Oh, were you under the mistaken impression you were being spoken to?" Then she turned back to me before Kate had a chance to reply.  
  
Kate Sanders. She was the most popular girl in the school, as well as the biggest bitch. It was weird though, we used to be best friends, me, her, Miranda and Gordo. Then she went away to camp for the summer and came back a completely different person. That was about four years ago now. She only talked to me now if she wanted to insult me or she wanted something.  
  
"Don't worry, loads of people will turn up. Wow, this is gonna be so cool!" Miranda squealed.  
  
"MIRANDA!" Mrs Philips screamed. Oops. I sunk down in my seat as she walked down our aisle.  
  
"What have I told you about talking in class?" She said angrily.  
  
"Ummmm, don't do it?" Miranda replied with a smile.  
  
"Exactly. So why are you?"  
  
"Well, I was just trying to tell Kate that she's being nosy."  
  
Mrs Philips turned to Kate. "And I've told YOU not to talk in class before aswell, Sanders."  
  
Kate looked stumped for words. "Me? I don't associate with her!" She pointed to Miranda, and the way she said 'her' as if it was the most disgusting word ever made Miranda look really angry.  
  
"Well then why were you?" Miranda asked.  
  
Kate paused, then looked around and her eyes stopped on me. Eeep! "So was she!"  
  
"This true, McGuire?"  
  
"Ummm...well....yes?"" I asked nervously.  
  
"That's it, you three are all on detention. I've asked you all week to keep you're mouths shut. But no, you STILL don't listen."  
  
Me, Miranda and Kate looked at her in disbelief. "But, I can't get detention!" Kate protested, "I have a manicure tomorrow night afterschool."  
  
"Awwww," Mrs Philips said with fake sympathy, "I guess you're going to have to reschedule."  
  
"But..." The bell rang before Kate had a chance to talk her way out of it. Mrs Philips handed us our slips as we left the room.  
  
Detention? Dad was NOT gonna be happy!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Detention? Okay." Dad signed the slip.  
  
"Wait, you're not angry? Last time I got one I got my head blasted off."  
  
"Well, that was your mother. I've had my share of detentions in my lifetime. Just don't make a habit of it."  
  
I couldn't believe Dad was being so cool about it. Mum would have given me a lecture on how badly misbehaved I was. But I only lived with Dad now. Mum and Dad had divorced a few years ago. It was weird, it was like one day they just started fighting. Eventually, Dad got fed up and said he wanted a divorce. Mum agreed straight away, to our surprise, and that was it. She moved into the city, and I hardly see her now. She calls a lot though. Me and Matt were devastated at first, but we were okay now. Matt moved to the city with Mum, but he comes down to Dad's a lot. I always thought it was too good to be true. Dad hadn't dated since the divorce, and that's why I was shocked when he asked me that night.  
  
"She's really nice, her name's Beth." I nodded and gave him a fake smile. So this was it, he starts dating again, and there was absolutely no chance of him and Mum getting back together.  
  
"It's up to you," Dad said, "But I really, really like her, Lizzie." Ooh, great! The guilt trip.  
  
I thought about it over and over, and eventually came to the decision that if it made Dad happy, then I'd have to go along with it. He's been fine all these years alone, but you can tell he's not truly happy. There's always something in his eyes that tell you that.  
  
I went downstairs about an hour later and found Dad on the couch. "Dad, I think it'd be great if you went out with Beth. She sounds like a really nice person."  
  
"Really? Great!" Dad had a massive grin on his face, "I invited her for tea tonight."  
  
Rewind! He already asked her? So much for my opinion. "I thought you'd only go out with her if it was okay."  
  
"Well I know you would have made the right decision. And besides, I could have cancelled if I really needed too I guess."  
  
I gave my Dad a weird look, "Okay...." I said slowly.  
  
"Well, you better get a move on, she'll be here in about an hour and a half. Oh and she's bringing her daughter too. She's about your age." Dad had a sneaky smile on his face, which I tried to ignore as I went upstairs to get ready.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A hour and a half later, the doorbell rang. I took a quick look in the mirror next to the door, fixed my hair, checked my outfit and then Dad opened the door. I don't think I've ever been so shocked in my life.  
  
In front of me stood Kate's Mum- Beth, and Kate. I could have died. 


	2. Chapter Two: WHO'S coming to dinner?

Chapter Two  
  
"Beth, hi!" My Dad stepped forward and kissed Kate's MUM on the cheek, "You look beautiful, as always."  
  
God, he was sounding like a total idiot. He never told Mum she looked beautiful. My eyes were on Kate, who was staring back at me aswell. Both our jaws had totally dropped to the floor.  
  
"Thank you Sam, you're looking especially handsome tonight." Dad grinned goofily.  
  
She turned to me and smiled sweetly, "Lizzie! I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?"  
  
"Um, yeah, good thanks, Mrs Sanders... or is it Miss?" I asked, going slightly red. I saw Kate roll her eyes and felt very tempted to do the same to her, but withheld.  
  
She laughed light-heartedly, looking very gracious, almost like an angel. "Please, call me Beth."  
  
I nodded, and Dad looked over to Kate. "Long time, no see Kate. Since... that project you guys worked on together in year seven, was it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been too long, Mr McGuire," She said with one of her fake smiles.  
  
"Sam." Dad said with a smile.  
  
"Of course," Kate replied, still with that stupid smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, what was it on? Jellied meat or something..." Kate's Mum started talking and Sam followed her into the kitchen, but me and Kate stayed where we were.  
  
"Okay," Kate said, dropping the phony smile the moment our parents had left the room, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Kate, I live here!" I replied, crossing my arms.  
  
"I know that," She said, rubbing her temples, "I just... I'm in shock. Mum said we were going to Sam's house. By Sam, I thought she meant.. I dunno, any Sam but your Sam. Okay? This is weird. What if someone from school sees me here? What if... Oh God, Claire was gonna call me tonight. She'll ask why I missed the call... I'll have to tell her I was here. Wait, I'll LIE!" She laughed nervously to herself and continued babbling, "Yes, of course. Lie. I always lie to Claire. I'll tell her I was shopping, or even better, at Ethans! No, she might ask Ethan..."  
  
Wow, Kate was worse that me under weird circumstances. I looked on in amazement as the head cheerleader, most popular girl in school, the person who had this 'thing' about making my life hell... freaked out. She was actually freaking out in my hall. I laughed to myself, and Kate's eyes shot up.  
  
"What? What are you laughing at McGuire?" Kate's freaking out quickly turned into anger. She gave me the bitchy look that I knew all too well.  
  
"I, um.. nothing?" I gave her an unsure look.  
  
"Really? Doesn't LOOK like nothing. Incase you didn't notice, this is a really BAD situation. For me anyway. Why did you have to be such a loser? It would be fine if you were maybe, I dunno... second tier popular-"  
  
"Kate, stop!" I cried, and grabbed her arms, which were going everywhere as she had burst into explanation of just how unpopular I was. Like I didn't already know, I didn't need her telling me. I had to stop her before she started babbling again. "Just stop. Breathe. Okay, look, this is NOT school, okay? There is no popular, no second tier popular, and there is no UNpopular. We're at home now. So just stop."  
  
Kate gave me a curious look, as if she was actually considering it or something. Then she released her arms from my grip and started pacing. "What is everyone going to think at school if they find out our parents are dating?"  
  
"Who cares?" I asked, before thinking. I knew exactly what Kate's reply would be.  
  
"Me!" Bingo.  
  
"If people at school don't have anything better to talk about, then that just shows how sad they are. I don't think anyone would take a real interest in the fact that 'Mr McGuire' and 'Miss Sanders' are dating."  
  
"Ms Sanders." Kate corrected me.  
  
"Well, whatever." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Okay, Mum usually doesn't keep boyfriends for over two weeks to a month. Don't worry Lizzie, before long, we can go back to our usual me being a bitch to you at school relationship." She looked a little relieved.  
  
"Gee, thanks." I said quietly.  
  
"What?" Kate asked.  
  
"Why are you so mean to ME, Kate? We used to be best friends a few years ago. I'm still the same as the person that you were friends with then. I can't be that bad."  
  
Kate scrunched up her face, "See, that's your problem, I grew up, and yeah, you are still the same. About as mature as that little fifth grader you were back then. And you make it so easy to be mean to you Lizzie, you're an easy target."  
  
An easy target? AN EASY TARGET? "You've GOT to be kidding me!"  
  
"Look, I don't make the rules, I just play by them."  
  
Then Kate's Mum walked in, before I had the chance to go off my head. "Tea's ready girls, come on!"  
  
This was going to be a really BAD night. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Party Disaster

Chapter Three  
  
I chewed at my Chicken slowly as we sat at the kitchen table in silence, except for people chewing, and the occasional 'clink' of china.  
  
"So, uh, Sam..." Beth looked between me and Kate as if she'd find something to talk about by looking at us. Well, she did. "Lizzie looks like a nice girl. Do well in school?"  
  
I looked at Dad, waiting to see what his answer would be. "Well, yeah. Other than the fact that she got detention today."  
  
"Really?" Beth looked shocked, and I don't blame her. I kinda DO look a bit like a never-gets-in-trouble-obeys-all-the-rules girl, "Kate got one today aswell. Talking in class, would you believe it?"  
  
"You know, that's exactly what Lizzie got hers for!" Dad said it in the type of tone you'd hear someone use when they're about to solve who killed Mr Body in Cluedo or something.  
  
"Yeah, we were both talking in History today." I said, taking a sip of my soft drink.  
  
"To eachother?" Beth asked.  
  
"Well, uh, kinda." Kate cut in.  
  
"Oh, well what do you know, you guys are friends again!" Dad said cheerfully.  
  
I had to bite my tongue. I had no idea how I could say that no, we weren't friends, in face we were worst enemies, with putting it lightly. Either way, I don't think it would have come across very well to Beth OR Dad. Why did I think that that wouldn't stop Kate though?  
  
"Well," Kate started, but I gave her my wide don't-say-anything eyes. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we speak.. every now and then.. if we must."  
  
"Aww, this must be so fun for you guys!" Kate's Mum had the excited mother tone. I HATE that tone!  
  
"Oh yeah, it's a bowl of party mix." Kate said sarcastically.  
  
Dad ignored the comment and tried to change the subject, "Speaking of party mix, Lizzie has her birthday coming up soon. She's having a party and everything, aren't you sweetie?"  
  
I looked up with chicken in my mouth. Everyone was looking at me. "Yeah, should be.... cool." I replied, trying not to choke on the chicken.  
  
"So is Kate! On a Saturday night, the seventh I think it was, wasn't it Kate?"  
  
I froze and looked up at Kate. She ignored me and took a sip of water. "Yeah, it is." She looked at me and gave me an evil smile. "I'm inviting MOST of the grade."  
  
"What a coincidence, that's the night of Lizzie's party too! What are the odds?" Dad laughed, along with Beth. Some people are SO stupid.  
  
"Well, seeing you'll both be inviting most the grade, why do you have a joint party or something?" Dad suggested.  
  
Before me and Kate both had a chance to shout out "NO!" Beth jumped in excitement. "Oh, wow, this sounds so cool and fun! You simply MUST girls!"  
  
"Well, actually Mum-"Kate started but Dad cut her off.  
  
"Think about it. You're both inviting virtually the whole grade. On the same night. So instead of two small parties, why not have one big party? It'll probably be a lot funner!"  
  
"Dad..." I said, but I knew I was defeated. It DID make sense.... but... it was KATE.  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be great, we have so much planning to do..." Beth talked for over an hour about where we can have it, themes, decorations... and the list goes on.  
  
I looked over the table to Kate, who was sitting there with her chin in her hands. She looked pretty upset, and I understood. Fifteen was a big age, almost sixteen! No-one should have to share it, especially with your arch nemesis. Then it hit me. Kate changed it on purpose to the night of mine, so no-one would come. That was so typical!  
  
"Lucky we found out about this tonight, because Kate came home and did her invitations and was going to hand them out tomorrow at school, so we can change them tonight." Beth said with a huge smile. I bet that little witch did.  
  
After another two hours, we'd printed off all the invitations, Kate and Beth left, and I trudged upstairs, trying to think of a way to explain everything to Gordo and Miranda in the morning.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I handed sparkly purple invitations to Miranda and Gordo and gave them small smiles. "What's up?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Look at the invitations, and please, try not to scream."  
  
"You're invited to Kate and Lizzie's Joint 15th Birthday Party..." Gordo read aloud.  
  
"Umm, Lizzie, I think there's something wrong with the invitations." Miranda said.  
  
"Tell me about it. But that's it. They're the invitations, no mistakes."  
  
I explained the whole story and when I finished I was almost in tears. "I don't want to share my party with... _her_. It's Kate. She's made the last few years of my life hell. Why did this have to happen to me?"  
  
"I still can't believe her Mum is dating your Dad. Talk about twilight zone." Miranda said, leaning against her locker.  
  
Claire and Kate walked past. Kate cocked an eyebrow and looked me up and down. "Well, your party might have been lowered because there's losers going now. But think about it Kate. We've made Lizzie's party, like, ten times better!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and so did Kate. "Not helping Claire. Can we just talk about something else?" Then they walked off around the corner.  
  
"She's right. Look at this way, Ethan will definitely be coming!" Gordo said, then scrunched up his face, "I can't believe I just said that."  
  
"And as long as Ethan's there, it'll be fine! Trust me Lizzie." Miranda gave me a reassuring smile and we walked off to class.  
  
Why did I get the idea she was totally WRONG? This was a total disaster. 


	4. Chapter Four: Fake Smiles, Fake Friendsh...

Chapter Four  
  
I looked out the window of our car, which had rain pouring down it and sighed. It was such a depressing sight. I looked to my left and saw an even more depressing sight.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Kate complained, "I'm starting to get a cramp in my leg."  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. It was the next day, and Beth and my Dad had dragged me and Kate along to the movies for a 'fun-filled day of family enjoyment'. I'd just glared at Dad and told him we weren't a family, I'd only known Beth a night. Dad just scolded me and told me to grow up.  
  
"Here we are," Beth said as we pulled into the Megaplex Theatre Carpark.  
  
We walked into a large lobby with a huge glass dome in the centre of the roof. The walls were painted a dark, royal blue with gold stars. It looked really elegant for a movie theatre.  
  
"Wow, this is a really nice place." I exclaimed, looking around.  
  
"As if you haven't been here before," Kate smirked.  
  
I looked at her in disgust, "I usually go to the Hillridge Town Cinema."  
  
"Of course you do. I mean, this IS a first class place. What was I thinking? Of course you haven't been here!" Then Kate took a quick, bored look at her nails and walked over to the ticket booth.  
  
"How about you guys go and get popcorn and drink? We'll get the tickets." Dad suggested as he pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to me.  
  
My eyes lit up, "Oh, yeah, sure!"  
  
Me and Kate stood in the line for the Candy bar in silence. "This is so lame," Kate said under her breath, and turned her back on me.  
  
"Well it's not like I want to be here either Kate, so stop being a pain, would you?"  
  
Kate turned back to me and rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She paused, "Man, if anyone saw me here with you it would so totally ruin my rep."  
  
"I thought that the party would have already done that," I replied.  
  
"Well when I explained, they all saw that I obviously had no choice in the matter, and that I shouldn't have to suffer because you have such a low rank of the social ladder."  
  
I sighed deeply and ignored her. "Yo, Lizz-ay! Kate! What's happenin'?" Came a shout from across the room.  
  
We both turned to see Ethan walking towards us. "This is so NOT happening," Kate said in a worried voice.  
  
"Uh...um, h-hi, Ethan!" I said with a big smile.  
  
Kate looked at me with raised eyebrows and smirked, "Hey Ethan."  
  
"Hey ladies. I totally can't believe you guys are actually hanging out together!"  
  
I was about to reply, when Kate cut me off, "Tell me about it! I mean, it's so..."  
  
"Cool!" Ethan finished her sentence.  
  
"Cool?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, who would have thought you guys would be friends?"  
  
"Well, actually-"Kate started to explain but Ethan cut in.  
  
"I've always thought it would be totally bizza if you guys were tight. But it's cool."  
  
"Yeah, well, we ARE in year nine now," Kate said after a moment of thought, putting on a fake smile, "I think it's time to forget differences, huh Lizzie?"  
  
"Um... yeah, yeah, totally..." I answered.  
  
"Well I gotta scoot, see you guys later." Ethan nodded us each goodbyes and then left.  
  
"Bizza?" Kate asked in confusion.  
  
I looked at Ethan, who was on the other side of the lobby, "I think he meant bizarre."  
  
"Well, whatever." She looked relieved, "I'm glad THAT'S over!"  
  
"What was with that?" I asked. Kate was actually being NICE to me in front of Ethan. Well pretending to. It kinda sucks that Ethan probably couldn't see through an ice cube, let alone Kate Sanders.  
  
"Did you see his reaction?" Kate asked with excitement, "He totally fell for it. If he thinks we're becoming friends, maybe he'll start liking me again. He said last time I was too conceited. Can you believe that? I bet he doesn't even know what that means. Anyway, if I'm friends with you, I CAN'T be, can I?"  
  
"You know," I said, giving Kate a weird look, "You can make the smallest statement the most insulting thing someone's ever heard."  
  
"Yeah, it's like a gift," She said, sounding as if she was only half listening.  
  
"Next!" The lady called, and Kate walked up to counter, making sure that I was walking behind her.

----------------------------------------------  
  
That night, me, Kate, Beth and Dad sat around a table in 'The Villa', some expensive fancy restaurant just out of Hillridge.  
  
"Okay, so what type of decorations are you girls thinking of having?" Beth asked.  
  
"Umm..." I hadn't really thought about it, but it was clear Kate had.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, how about we have those coloured globes across the roof, with those little white fairy lights? That would look totally cool. With maybe purple or blue and white ones down the walls."  
  
"That sounds cool," Dad said. I don't think he was actually thinking about it. It sounded as though he was just saying something to be in the conversation.  
  
"And how about the music?"  
  
"I have some really good new CDs," I suggested.  
  
Kate sighed and rolled her eyes, which she seemed to be doing a lot that day, "I was thinking more along the lines of a DJ. This is a fifteenth after all, not a little baby party."  
  
"Okay," I agreed, "A DJ sounds alright."  
  
After forty-five minutes of listening to Kate's ideas I was starting to get frustrated. Every time I suggested something, she would say some comment like "This is a MATURE party!" or "I am so not having THAT at one of my parties!". I felt like a total idiot. It was obvious it was starting to get on Beth and Dad's nerves too though. Eventually Beth told Kate to stop being so self-centred and that it was a shared party, meaning shared say in everything.  
  
"Well it's not like I wanted this stupid shared party," Kate muttered.  
  
"Do you want a party at all?" Beth asked, trying not to get angry.  
  
Kate went red, "Yes."  
  
"Right," Beth replied, "Then stop the complaining."  
  
Kate crossed her arms, looked away and didn't speak until we got back to our house, where we all sat around drinking coffees and eating chocolate biscuits.  
  
"Look at the time, Mum," Kate said, "It's past midnight. I'm really tired, can we go home now?"  
  
"You can stay here the night if you want," Dad suggested to Beth. Gulp.  
  
"No, it's okay-" Kate started.  
  
"That sounds great, Sam! Thanks for the offer!" Beth gave him a peck on the lips, and me and Kate exchanged looks of disgust.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and sighed. 1AM. Kate was lying on a mattress next to my bed with her eyes closed, but I could tell she wasn't asleep.  
  
I couldn't fall to sleep and eventually got so bored I started flicking tiny pink plastic beads from my bedside table at Kate. She finally opened her eyes when she realised I wasn't gonna stop for a while.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.  
  
"Amusing myself." I replied, and gave her a big, fake smile. Then I flicked another bead at her. It hit her lip and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You're so immature," She said, throwing the beads back at me.  
  
"So you've been telling me all night." I replied.  
  
"With good reason."  
  
I sighed and looked around my room. I'd never found it so hard to get to sleep. "So does it usually take you so long to get to sleep?" I asked.  
  
"When I have annoying blondes talking to me and flicking little pink things at me? Yeah, it does."  
  
"And when you don't?" I asked.  
  
"Only when I have things on my mind." She replied.  
  
I nodded, slowly, "So what was on your mind before some annoying blonde started talking to you and flicking little pink things at you?"  
  
"Take one guess." Kate sighed.  
  
"Oh, right. Parent stuff, right?"  
  
"Right," Kate sat up now and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. It amazed me that she could still look absolutely perfect so early in the morning, after lying in bed for ages, "I don't get it. She talks about him non-stop. All she wants to do is see him. All she thinks about... is him. I've never seen her act like this. She's always so happy."  
  
Then it dawned on me. "Maybe they're in love." I said, with a big gulp. This couldn't be happening. They hardly even know each other, right?  
  
"No, she can't be." Kate whined, "She just can't."  
  
"What's wrong with wanting your Mum to be happy?" I knew it was a touchy subject straight away when Kate's eyes started watering.  
  
"Why can't she be happy with Dad?"  
  
I gave her a sympathetic look, "I know, I feel the same way with my Mum."  
  
"Goodnight Lizzie." Kate said, and lay down again, this time facing the other way. So she obviously didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Getting to sleep was even harder than earlier, because on top of everything going through my head, I had no choice but to listen to Kate crying very quietly under her quilt.


End file.
